1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As part of the effort to address the disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”), flat panel displays have been developed. Examples of the flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) displays, and plasma display panels (“PDPs”).
In the meantime, an LCD, which is a type of flat panel display, includes an LCD panel, which displays an image by using the optical transmittance of liquid crystal molecules, and a backlight assembly, which is disposed below the liquid crystal panel and provides light to the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate having plurality of pixel electrodes and a plurality of thin-film transistors (“TFTs”) electrically connected to the plurality of pixel electrodes, a color filter substrate having a common electrode and a plurality of color filters, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
The alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer varies in response to an electric field being formed between the plurality of pixel electrodes and the common electrode, and as a result, the transmissivity of light through the liquid crystal layer varies accordingly. When the transmissivity of light through the liquid crystal layer is maximized, the LCD panel may realize a high-luminance white image. When the transmissivity of light through the liquid crystal layer is minimized, the LCD panel may realize a low-luminance black image.